


Takeout

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Follow up to Chapestick. Seth gets his revenge. Athough it doesn't really turn out that way.





	Takeout

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and thought it would be perfect for a sequel to my drabble. With Seth getting his revenge on Dean.
> 
> _Imagine your OTP eating takeout and Person A says something about how spicy their dish is and Person B says, “Lemme see,” and Person A expects them to take a bite of their food but instead Person B steals a kiss and manages to meet tongue with tongue all in a few seconds and then pulls away and remarks, “Almost hotter than you.”_

Another night. This time Seth, Dean and Roman were in a hotel room. They had an early show that day and it had been a long week, so they just wanted to go back to their room and relax. Seth had suggested take out from a new place he saw that had opened in the area and he and Dean were currently sitting on one bed eating while Roman was on the other. Dean broke the companionable silence that had fallen over the room.

"This is really good.", He said gesturing to his food. "But it is really spicy." 

Seth was about to respond but then he had a thought. This would be a perfect way to get back at Dean. Sure he had "forgiven" Dean for the chapstick incident ("Stop using air quotes Dean. I was actually mad." "Uh huh.") but that didn't mean he wasn't up for some revenge. Dean loved riling him up but Seth knew he loved it almost as much when he gave it back. He smirked to himself. 

"Really?" He said turning to Dean. "It didn't seem like it would be." Can I try some?"

Dean turned to hand the container to him but Seth caught him off guard by leaning in and kissing him. Dean jerked in surprise but didn't pull away. To Seth's own surprise he began to kiss back. Seth brought his hands up to Dean's face and deepened the kiss. Pressing his tongue at Dean's lips. Dean opened his mouth allowing their tongues to meet. Grabbing a handful of Seth's shirt as he did. Eventually they had to break apart for air. They stared at one another, eyes wide and faces flushed. Eventually Seth remembered why he started this in the first place.

"You're right.", He said, voice horse. "It's almost hotter than you." It probably lacked the delivery he wanted it to have. Dean just smiled at him. They were interrupted by a throat clearing.

"I'm in the room.", Roman said. 

Seth looked sheepish. "Sorry." Roman just gave them a look. Because no they weren't. At least Dean had the decency not to pretend.

Roman closed his food container and stood up. "I'm going to Jimmy and Jey's room." 

After Roman left Seth turned to Dean. "He didn't have to leave."

"Maybe he wanted to give us some privacy." Dean replied. Seth looked at him.

"Do we need privacy?"

"I don't know.", Dean said with a smirk. " I mean I haven't found out what your food tastes like yet." He leaned in toward Seth.

Seth smirked back.


End file.
